Beauty and The Beast
by dickgraysonfan101
Summary: Slave AU. Dean spent about the last 15 years in horrible conditions by his past owner... Before he was put back on the market, and the youngest son, Castiel bought him on impulse. Warning: drugs, rape, abuse, experimentation, false political/religious title. Many sexual and violent themes.
1. Castiel

It was dark. That's all Dean knew as a collar of metal dragged him along somewhere. His bright green eyes strained to see through the darkness, occasionally stopping, but being pulled harder, yelping in pain as the metal chaffed against his neck roughly. He was shoved into a tall cage and chained to the sides so his arms were up and out. Dean could hear something on the other side of the grating, but couldn't make the sounds out until a bright light illuminated his naked body. He saw that he was in front of a crowd of about a dozen men and women. A loud and gruff voice announced that Dean was a virgin, then the bidding began.

Castiel, was the youngest son the Garrison family, all rich fake holy people. They say they do God's work, if they truly did, they wouldn't be here. This place of blasphemy, and of disgust. Castiel thought it was hilarious to watch his older brothers chase slave women around. He himself never owned himself a slave, or needed one. He thought they were dirty and worthless, less than anything, he could spend time more with homeless people. Cas was in the crowd, when he saw the beautiful chiseled naked man. Those eyes alone were worth lots of money... Virgin? Castiel never rose his panel higher.

Dean flinched when he heard the words "Sold to buyer 23!" yelled out through the room. Dean was taken from the cage and to a room to wait for his new Master, some loose pants put on him and a thick leather collar wrapped around his neck. Dean held his hands in front of him and looked to the ground. He didn't expect his new owner to be kind, he wasn't an idiot. His first and only Master was a cruel and terrible man, and he had broken Dean since he was sold into slavery as a teenager. He waited patiently beside the auctioneer.

Castiel strolled into the room with his brothers, who were making side comments about "Cas you said you'd never buy one, what changed your mind?" or "Cassie couldn't pass up a piece of man candy, eh?" Gabriel said strolling up to an a dark woman, she looked more pissed than scared. Gabe liked her because she was _feisty._ Cas approached Dean. "You speak? What's your name?" Cas hissed, gesturing Dean to look at him.

Dean looked up at the man who had bought him, admiring the man's blue eyes and dark hair, but the harsh voice made him wince. "I do. My name's Dean." He muttered as he looked back down.

"Dean; average, nothing important, valley, holy, and good." Cas listed off what that name means, like it's a habit. Cas refuses to touch Dean until Cas' maids at the estate clean him, until he's red. "Come on, we haven't all day, I have midday dinning with my family at 4."

Dean looked offended, but he didn't have the right to be offended. He followed his Master out of the room obediently.

Cas got into a long town car, black tented windows which made impossible to see through them. Cas fixed his tie, and Gabe got in, the followed by Kali. "Alfie, estates, no stops." Dean got into the car and sat patiently, one of the men in the car looking at him with a mischievous grin. He didn't like it.

The ride was very short and quiet, except for Gabe's perverted comments to Kali, who pretended to like it. Cas picked at his nails, leg crossed over the other, tapping impatiently. Cas is very orderly, and when things don't go his way he becomes aggressive. Getting to the estate, with the slave quarters the farthest from the front, avoiding unwanted guests, judging the family of the "Lord". Over 100 rooms throughout the large house. The acres of land around were apple trees. Cas got out, straightening out his suit. Dean got out of the car and looked at the enormous place he would be living in. He glanced at his Master and waited for him to do something, so he could do as he said. He would only listen to that man. No other. It was his job.

"You'll put on the servant clothes, it makes you seem less standout-ish. It's nothing too depressing just, comfortable clothes; Black t-shirt, flannel over shirt, and some jeans. Then some dress clothes for when we have parties." Cas said then added. "I suggest you get comfortable, you'll be starting your work soon." Then Cas shooed Dean off, to go with Bela and Joanna to lead him to the slave quarters.

Dean nodded. "Yes Master." He murmured as he followed the women to the slave quarters. He was given his clothes, but not before he was cleaned until his skin burned by one of the other slaves, Bela, who was very cruel with her strokes. He went to his new room and admired it. It was far better than he ever could have hoped. He loved it. Getting settled into the room, the room was the size of a closet. Still it was, better than his last owner. He had something at least, it was almost a dream come true, even if it was only a shared room with 2 beds and dresser.

* * *

Cas spent his lunch with family, with small conversation. Balthazar had his slave, Celine, sucking him off. Cas gets easily annoyed at his brothers who have sex, when and wherever they want. "Cas you're all pent up, you need little fuck now and then," Balthazar said noticing Cas' face.

"Oh Balthy if Cassie dear was going to, he would've. Castiel is a virgin with capital P.R.U.D.E." Gabe replied mouthful of fries.

"Bite me, I don't need to get laid to have enjoyment." Cas hissed at the two, then rolled his eyes and went back to eating. His family thinks he's weird that he rather be lounged with a book, and some tea. Calm from the long day, and think about all the little things. For example, some honey bees he saw in the garden that day. Yes his family thinks he's weird he rather enjoy God's mysterious treasures, than have any sort of sexaul context.

"How about you have that slave boy bite you, big boy?" Gabriel snorted.

"Slave boy? Castiel did you buy a slave today, with your brothers?" Naomi asked. "You know I wanted to be at your first purchase, I've talked about this."

"I didn't plan on it, I just wanted him," Cas replied.

"And we all know Cassie, what ever he wants, he gets. Mr. I can't have a jolly good time, because I have stick up my-"

"Balthy you better calm it, Cassie darling might gain another one." Gabriel snickered.

"When you two decide to be done, I'll begin planning to kill you in the most slow and sadistic way possible. When I'm done with you, the crucifixion of Jesus Christ will look like child's play." Castiel said in a slow deep tone, that the whole house, damn the whole family feared. He excused himself then took his usual trip to his personal heaven. The Garden. Then he relaxes himself in the study, it had been a long day.

He thought about the slave he purchased. What was this creature, what brought him there? What person would put a man like Dean, handsome and soulful, in the slave trade. Perphase Dean was born into it, mother was probably a bitch to someone, got her pregnant and refused the child. The fact that he was a virgin still surprised him, he'd think the last owner would pounce on Dean. The phone on the lamp table rings. "Hello?"

"Castiel, darling. You need to help mommy, she needs your help, and you can't say no."

"What is it mother?"

"We've been accused as a queer baiting society. You are going to have to tell at our gala end of the month, your dirty little secret."

"What dirty little secret?"

"Castiel, you think I don't know my own son?"

"Step-son..." Cas mumbled.

"Well I'm the only mother you have ever known, and I've raised you, so you are my son."

Castiel sighed, this women barely raised him, his older brothers; Gabriel and Balthazar did. He only called her Mother to entertain her, and show her respect. Which he falsely gave. "I still don't know about this secret."

"We all know you aren't heteronormative, clearly you must be gay then."

"Or I just don't see the urge in dipping myself into the den of iniquity. That doesn't mean I'm a homosexual."

"Well you're not Ace like Luci."

"He's not an asexual Naomi, he just hates everyone."

"You're not whatever Gabriel and Balthazar are."

"They don't like to be labeled."

"Micheal, myself, and Anna are all heteronormative." Cas laughed under his breath, Naomi has been with the family since, well, forever. And she doesn't know any of Chuck's kids at all. She labeled each one of the family members, including her own son and daughters. "Castiel. I know the truth, your father told me."

"That's not true, how would he know that I'm gay-" Cas bit his tongue, Naomi was a master at manipulation. She knew what set Cas off and what didn't, knew how to get him to do what she wants. She must've wanted Castiel to admit at the gala because he was the only one who would fall for it. "But, how do I even tell them?"

"Easy Cassie, get boyfriend, or at least a date for the gala."

"But _Mother_, my social skills-"

"Are rusty, I know, either way you are going to tell them."

* * *

**N/A: This was based off an omegle conversation, I just stole the idea and some stuff in the beginning. They were Dean, but were only on for a few times then left. :(. I think it's an interesting plot to work with. Modern slave AU, that takes place in North America. Where Slavery is taboo and wrong (because it is) I called in Beauty and The Beast because my story is starting to sound like that, without trying. So just going with it.  
**


	2. Aaron

Dean was barely in his room for a second, before Jo came to show him the ropes. A simple rundown of what _not_ to do, or else Master Naomi or Master Michael would have their way with you. Which she didn't go into detail, but from what Dean understood, they are the people you especially don't want to piss off. He learned that Bela and Jo shared a room, the certain tasks they had everyday, like Jo fed the chickens in the barn and Bela tended to the linens. Dean had no idea what he does yet, Cas hasn't asked him to do anything besides get comfortable in his room, which Dean only could take as sarcasm. No one would even say something on the lines of generosity like that unless they were joking.

He thought he was in some kind of dream when Jo mentioned they were fed twice a day. Dean for the last 14 years fed on stale bread and almost non drinkable water. The fact that they had a dining room, no kitchen, but a place they all came to eat surprised him.

"Jo? Why doesn't this seem to nice to be slavery? I mean we get fed and we have rooms, just not freedom." Dean said and Jo laughed for a second. "What?"

"Are you blind? This is Hell!" She laughed.

"Really? It's not that bad, it's Heaven to me. The last place I was in was hell."

"Well I suppose if you were somewhere else before here you'd think so. I've been here all my life. About the reason it's seems _nice_, is because they have us all assemble each day so they know none of us have escaped." Jo said as a small asian boy, maybe 12 or 13? Ran up to her whispered into her ear then ran off. "Your master is calling you Dean, tip on getting to the house quickly, go through the apple orchard. Ignore anything you see. Also run, Castiel has a short patience span." Jo said nudging Dean out the door with blessing and sent him off with a prayer. Dean did what she suggested, he admired her. She was quirky, kept her blond hair up, she seemed to have the same taste of things as Dean did, almost like twins. But she had something he lacked, he couldn't put his finger on it though.

Soon before he knew it he was standing in front of the man who bought him just less than 6 hours ago. He quickly gained his breath and stood gracefully in front of his Master. "Master, you wished to see me?"

Castiel looked Dean up and down, Dean knew off the bat Castiel wasn't judging him. He was checking Dean out, heavy gaze on Dean, licking his lips before speaking. "Dean, my family is having a charity gala. And all slaves are required to act like staff at each party. Tend to the guests as waiters, cooks, escorts, and such. Except you, I don't want you to be a staff member."

"Yes Master."

"Naomi thinks it's a wise idea to grab in the LGBT guests, since of random accusations from a CEO worker at Roman enterprise. That we are a queer baiting society. They are using me as their charity case, so they want me to pretend to have a boyfriend, lack of social skills, I refuse to go get one. So you will be my date, and if you mess it up, I will punish you severely. Understood Dean?"

"Yes, Master."

"Another thing Dean."

"Yes, Master?"

"Stop calling me Master, change it up a bit. It's exhausting, uncreative, dull, and after hearing it so many times I'm not sure if you are just saying it. Changing it up will show me respect."

"Yes, Ma- Sir."

"Call me Master only when I'm around my family, and only when I'm around _just_ my family." Castiel said with Dean nodding, he noticed Dean was a bit off from the date statement. "Dean? Have you ever been on a date?"

Dean looked down and shook his head. "No, I've been a slave most of my life."

"You'll ask Bela and Aaron, they've been used for dates many times, they'd know." Cas said then shooing Dean away.

* * *

Dean didn't want to talk to Bela, from what he's already gathered since his time in the bath to now. He thought of her as mean and heartless. But maybe that's because she's affected differently to the slave trade. Instead of being solemn and quiet, she's narcissistic and rude. Dean entered the slave quarters, Bela, Jo, and a wide-eyed guy were playing cards in a hallway.

"Oh hey Dean, wanna join?" Jo asked.

"I, I can't, Master Castiel has sent me to talk to Bela and someone named Aaron?"

"Um that would be me, I'm Aaron. You're Dean?" Aaron said, Dean couldn't help but stare at him. The guy was cute, big chestnut eyes, well kept, and only a few years younger than him.

"Yeah, I'm Dean." Dean said speechless, shaking Aaron's hand. "My master wanted to ask you and Bela, how to date people, or at least fake a date."

"You have got to be kidding me?" Bela said, getting up with her british sass of a voice. "You, an escort slave? Sorry I have to laugh, I mean really you? That's just hilarious."

"Bela, come on, he's not a bad looking guy. He's actually kinda hot. It's easy to see why he'd be chosen to fake a date with, my only question is when did Master Castiel start buying slaves." Aaron said. "I thought he was Mr. I am the only one in the family who still believes in GOD."

"Well I'm not helping the 6 foot giant, he wouldn't be able to fake it even with he lived the life. Look at him, he's probably really clumsy, he looks like a complete idiot." Bela ranted as she put down some cards.

"I'm not an idiot, and I have ears you know. I can hear your annoying british bitchy comments." Dean glared at her, she looked shocked for a moment then shook it off.

"I'll help you dude, just let me finish wiping the floor of these two." Dean smiled at this and sat down next to Jo and Aaron. Soon it was over with Jo laughing, Aaron was calling her a cheater.

"Alright Dean, first thing you wanna know is how to say the right things. Do you know who you're going on the date with?"

"Castiel," Bela, Aaron, and Jo froze.

"You're going on a date with, with _your_ Master?" Bela asked confused.

"Yeah? What's so shocking?" Dean asked.

"Well it's one thing going to be a fake date for a master, it happens a few times. But the fact it's Master Castiel, it just seems weird. First he buys you then he wants to use you as a date. Holy shit..." Aaron mumbled off with a stunned look.

"Dude what is it?" Dean asked.

"Are you a virgin?" Bela asked Dean who glared at her before answering.

"Yeah."

"He's probably going to fuck you Dean," Aaron said giving him a sorry look.

Dean sighed and sat on the floor. "Most likely, when I saw him just now he was checking me out. Well I think he was unless he planning on eating or something. And That's the reason my last owner put me on market, because I worth more a virgin, I'm not surprised that's the reason Castiel bought me. Fucking me isn't that much of a surprise either, I knew it was going to happen in this way eventually. At least he's somewhat decent looking."

"That attitude is just way too healthy for me. I'm officially uncomfortable now. Thank you." Aaron said. "Okay will do you know what the date is for?"

"It's for some charity gala, they want to pull in some gay people to prove something about them not queer baiting, whatever that means."

"Sounds like the Garrisons. So what are you? Gay? Straight?"

"I don't really know, I think I'm PIE-sexual," Dean smirked.

"Same, well I'm bacon-sexual." Aaron laughed, then went solemn. "What I give to eat bacon again, oh well, anyway act like your date is like Dr. Sexy."

"Dr. Sexy, is pretty sexy."

"I know, okay so just act like Cas is the most important thing in your life. Don't over do it, it will look fake and will ruin the whole thing. Next is knowing the place you are in, and how to act like them. This is where Bela could help, she- not my place to tell her story. But She will help you with the speaking and dancing."

"I suppose I can_ try_ to help him, poor lad is going to get his apple plucked from the tree of sin. At least Castiel won't hurt him to bad if he's in a good mood, if I've learned anything from his brother Balthazar. But dancing is what happens to all galas and parties. They are _very_ old fashioned." Bela said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I'll help to since you are dancing with another man. Castiel will want to take charge, so all you do is follow, and not step on his feet."

"But Castiel is shorter, and makes it harder on both of them if Dean follows. Also Castiel wants to see what Dean is made of, so teaching him both would help in the long run. Since he'll have to dance with more than one person to fit in." Bela added.

"Alright, it can't be to bad then. What about the talking part?" Dean asked.

"Easy use big words, think like spock and be all gone ho about how great Castiel is. Gay rights whoopee! Charity!" Aaron said.

"Don't over do it, it's the most annoying thing ever to watch a train wreck. Be generous, quite, and somewhat stuck up to the people who aren't in the family, you have to act like you live in the society. That's another thing, you have to have a background story," Bela added again.

"Alright, and Dean I'll teach you one on one contact. I've learned from Anna, Castiel's sister that Castiel likes certain things that drive him bat shit crazy, but in a goodway. Anna is a gossiper." Aaron said pulling Dean away from the girls to his room, which Dean figured out that Aaron and him share the room.

"Cool we're roomies," Dean smiled.

"Yeah..." Aaron said looking at Dean's bed, sitting down on the bed. "You're kinda in good spot with Cas, I'm Elijah's slave, Elijah is very nice to me. I've never been beaten by him, Naomi and Anna though are a different story. Him and Castiel are very similar, but Castiel is more likely to hit, but will take a lot before he does. He's more of a big talk than the walk. I'm kinda Anna's gossip hole, I know a lot about the family, not as much as Kevin, but quite a lot. Cas I don't think has ever been on a date either, he's not the type. He's a virgin still, and he's older than you. How old are you?"

Dean frowned a bit. "I don't know."

"That's okay a lot of us don't remember, Cas' 28. I know and he's the youngest out of the 9. Me and Jo have a theory on why they all look like Cas' age still."

"What is it?"

"They sold their soul for eternal youth. Or that God has casted them all angels to look forever good looking," Aaron said that made Dean smile. "Also ah, the touching thing." Aaron slightly brushed his fingers down Dean's arm. "Cas like simple touching, like romance more than sexual." Scooting closer to Dean, almost no space between them. "Have you ever kissed?"

"I don't know maybe when I was like 4 and I wasn't a slave." Dean said with such flat face that Aaron pulled back and blushed. "Were you trying to kiss me?"

"Pretty much.. You know I'm s-sorry man, I hope i didn't freak you out or anything." Aaron said nervously.

"No nah no. It's just ah, not ah not a good time. You know wrong place wrong time." Dean said blushing stumbling on words.

"But hey I got faith in you. And for Bela, she's starting to like you, she likes it when she has someone who won't be pushed easy. Makes you fun to play with," Aaron said. "You didn't hear it from me, but a few people, well think you're hot and sexy on toast."

"Ha, thanks Aaron, I don't fully thing think that's true though, about the looks thing but yeah. I actually like it here, it's much better from where I came from."

"You are only seeing the honeymoon stage, they act like this after every slave bidding. They're not that bad, just they are very scary when they are angry."

"Thanks for the warning, I've been hearing that a lot."

"Have you heard about the- You know I'll get in too much trouble if I tell you, so yeah. You'll find out later, I'm gonna sleep now. I'll get you up and take you with to see Golem, you'll like working with him." Aaron said getting up and going over to his bed, and falling asleep quickly.


	3. Golem

It took awhile before Dean could go to sleep, he was surprised, he had a very long day. He spent about the last 15 years in horrible conditions, was beaten everyday by his past owner. He stayed in shed with 30 other people, all crammed in, sleeping with dead bodies that had died of malnutrition, infected injuries, beaten to death, and sickness. His owner would always buy children too, Dean was a cusp of a teen when he was brought there. But that was the longest place he ever been in his life, now he was in this place. The Garrison property. He thinks he made some friends, he's never had friends before. This was paradise. Then Castiel, his Master. The whole date thing, probably going to be fucked by him, Dean couldn't find himself to care. He didn't care about much things anymore, before he was put on the market, he was hoping to die. He was the obedient slave; didn't fight, didn't talk back, he just took all the beatings barley making a sound. Even though in his head he was screaming, it was like Castiel had raised him from Hell or something. His past owner would tell him, "One day you'll be with someone worse than me. One day someone will pay me lots of money to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours. One day-" Dean finally fell asleep.

"Get up!" Aaron yelled shaking Dean. Dean jumped out of bed quickly, made his bed, tight. Put on his shirt and laced up his boots. All this before Aaron blinked. "Wow, you didn't have to do that. I was just telling you, you better get up or else you won't eat until late.

Aaron pulled Dean into a long line, much more people than Dean thought. They reached end of the line, Aaron smiled at the humongous guy serving oatmeal, milk, and apples. "Morin' Golem."

"Ughh..." The guy mumbled loudly, as if it was words. He towered Dean, about a good 8 inches taller. Dean stared up at him a second before following Aaron out the door.

"So ahh. THAT GUY IS HUGE!" Dean stated and Aaron laughed. "Dude can escape at anytime."

"He's not a slave, well not really. He lives here and doesn't get paid, but not a slave. Think of him as the big brother's eye."

"He's the security? I wouldn't want to mess with him."

"Ha, me neither. But he's really cool, temperamental and stupid, but cool. He takes extra care of me when Elijah is long trips, which is always. He's like a big brother or somethin, not to me but a lot of us. He's the shepherd of we sheep, he tends to us when something bad happens in the Garrison's and they take it out on us. Also the fact he hates most of them helps, crazy Christians and a jew."

"Is his name really Golem?"

"I call him that from an old Jewish story, my crazy grandfather used to tell me at bedtime. Golems are shaped from clay and brought to life by Rabbis, to protect the Jewish people in times of... I don't know general crappiness. It seems fitting right? I mean this tall, freakishly tall, jewish man who protects us from Garrison's crap. It seemed fitting and he likes it I think."

"Does seem fitting, does anyone else call him that?"

"Oh yeah, everyone. Like nicknames, it spreads like wildfire, I don't think he had a name before we called him that." Aaron replied finishing of his food and stealing another apple from a tree and continued walking to wherever Golem will be later.

"So where you slaved to work on each day?" Dean asked following Aaron to his huge barn.

"I work with Golem on the reconstruction on the farm, it's fun to drop things on Jo while she's feeding the animals and working chick stuff."

"Which I hate, because I'm not some girly girl princess." Jo said running up inbetween them. "I like to get my hands dirtier than this. Milking cows, feeding chickens, apple pickin'. It's boring, I wish I had Dean's job, my Master likes me to keep clean and pretty though."

"Wait. What's my job?" Dean froze to ask.

"You didn't tell him?" Jo asked Aaron who cursed.

"Shit, I forgot. Dean, Master Castiel has ordered you to work on mechanics, the tractor and some of the classics." Aaron said and Dean fell over, Jo and Aaron quickly went to pick him up. "Dude are you crying? Cars aren't that hard, well I wouldn't know but-"

"No it's just. Have I died and gone to Heaven? I love working on cars, I have a passion for it." Dean said with a big smile getting up, wiping the dirt off his jeans.

"Well don't let anyone else know; me and Jo are really trustworthy though. But the Garrison's though, they like to use things you like against you, and other slaves sell each other out for brownie point from the Garrison's."

"Bela isn't someone to trust, because she keeps secrets well, but she drives bargains with her Master for stuff. Which concludes she will sell you out for a new dress." Jo added. "Hey Golem isn't going to be here for another couple minutes, wanna show Dean the scarecrow?"

"Scarecrow?" Dean asked and Aaron frowned.

"Yeah it's some creepy scarecrow, I think it's haunted. It creeps me out, Jo is all likey likey for that shit though," Aaron shivered.

"Yeah, I'd like to see it." Dean said, "I too am a fan of stuff like that. I tell the best ghost stories." Jo smiled and pulled him along.

"Are you coming Aaron?" Jo smirked.

"Fuck no, you nearly made me pee myself last time!" Aaron said frustrated, as Dean and Jo start walking towards a pathway. "Shit, shit, shit. Golem is coming get to work!" Aaron said yelling towards a tool box, Jo wanked Dean towards a car. As she ran inside the barn with a bag of chicken feed.

Golem was sitting in a back of a pickup truck, he did look like a giant thing of hard clay. Said nice, but Dean still wasn't going to change the fact the guy intimates Dean. He heard a silly kind of voice from the back of the truck, didn't see anyone though. Until they got out, wow you can you hide so easy behind Golem. A very thin man in trucker clothes, happy as a puppy, trying to make jokes with the large man. It was a train wreck.

Dean lifted the hood of the truck, began the diagnosis of the situation. So just trying to see what's wrong with it. When the thin man strolled up to Dean, clearly he was another security guard, Dean bit his lip and tried to look not nervous.

'Well howdy!" The man said with a fat grin, like it was raining rainbows and bunnies or something. Dean looked at him and tried to find the words.

"Hel- hello, Sir." Dean stuttered.

"Oh please, call me Garth." Garth said holding a hand out, Dean shook it quickly and went back to working on the truck. "Ha funny."

"What sir?"

"Garth. And you're the first person who hadn't go. 'Garth?'" Garth smiled, mocking himself. "I like you, you believe me when I say that. I'm not your typical security guard, I like you people. You people ain't garbage or somethin' bad, you just misunderstood. I respect your pain." Garth said all teary. Then the giant Golem dude came stomping by, scaring Dean with each step. Garth seemed to not even notice, just kept talking. "What's your name-"

"Gaarrrfield, stop distracting Castiel's slave. Ugh..." Golem bellowed picking Garth by the collar and walked away with Garth shouting. "I like you Cas' slave!" Dean is so confused as he begins to work on the truck, finally. All it needed was an oil change, he walked into the farm with Jo swinging on a rope swing.

"Hello Deano!" Jo called swinging back and forth throwing chicken feed for the hundred chickens. "You need somethin'?"

"Carbarature oil. And tools in general."

"Go ask Golem, he's charge of construction I bet he's got some somewhere." Jo said being followed by flocks of chickens, it was amusing. Dean solemnly walked over to Aaron and Golem.

"Uggghhh."

"Oh shut it, chia pet. What you need man?"

"Tools. Tools and oil," Dean asked for shily.

"Garth's got some in a shed. Garth!" Aaron yelled and the scrawny puppy man came running out of a shed.

"Yes?"

"He needs car stuff."

"Alright Cas slave follow me."

"His name is Dean fyi Garth." Garth looked guilty and apologetic, Dean didn't really care. Well it was annoying, but he's not going to to act like Jo and Aaron, he's not ready to have a voice. They had something he didn't have, he still didn't know what it was yet. He wasn't going to talk back or risk talking bad about any of the Masters.

"Come with me Dean," Garth led Dean to the work shed. "Sorry, it's been long since I've seen someone work on the cars. I'd work on them, but the Garrisons like having a slave work on them. I get a little excited around new people, you look like you've seen hell. Cas'? Wow, he must like you, or hate you. I think he likes you, if you put you with us."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Do me and Golem look like your normal security slave officers? No. We say we hit you guys if you mess up, but we don't, you guys are humans. All humans mess up. There are only a few of the Garrisons that are somewhat kind, well most time. All of them are violent, except Elijah. Anna and Cassie are nice, but they can be stone cold hearted bitches sometimes. Me and Golem make it our job to protect yall, Golem keeps yall from rebeling and makes sure you are all fed. I am kinda the medic, I bandage yall up after beatings. But shhh, we're not suppose to. Wanna beer?" Garth said quickly, this was running through Dean's head, before processing Dean had a cold beer in his hands and a box of car tools.

"Thanks dude."


	4. Anna

_**N/A: I won't be able to post regularly on Tuesday on Fanfic because I'll be gone for a month on a road trip. Also I have them already written but fanfic mobile won't let you post any unless you are on a computer. Lame. You can see them on my tumblr, those will be updated each week. The link for my tumblr fic page is in my fanfic profile bio. tortured-archangel. So I'm posting this early because I will be leaving home on Monday.**_

_**Another: Thank you for all the wonderful comments, they make me smile in my gloomy days. Those are the sunshine filled happiness like when you see Misha Collins smile. Bad poetry, but I'm telling you all I loves you.**_

* * *

Castiel was sitting in the billiard room pouring a glass of iced tea, with Gabriel and Balthazar playing a game of pool. Gabe and Balthy are like twins, except Gabe likes eating more than sex. Castiel was their third wheel of fun, pulling him around with them, especially when Anna is on trips to Venice or Rome. Anna was the only one who could keep a leash on the two. She is called Angel of stupidity from Naomi and Cas, because she likes to make everyone around _her_, look stupid. Naomi and Anna don't get along, sort of a dominance thing, Cas compares it to two lionesses fighting for the throne. Mostly who is Castiel's father's favorite, the daughter or the mistress.

"You fucking slimeball! You can't double touch fucking idiot! It's my fucking turn!" Gabe yelled shoving Balthy from the table.

"I did no such thing you liar! You can't take it, I'm wiping the floor with your filthy dirty face." Balthy shoved back, and this was grabbing Cas' attention.

"Say that to my face!" Challenged Gabriel.

"You bloody fucking bastard I just did, want me to spell it for you?" Balthy challenged back,

"Well you better put on some lipstick, because you'll be kissing my ass." Gabriel smirked, with Cas ready at anytime to intervene, but he doesn't like to. He hates being in the middle of their arguments... So Cas just watched as Gabriel and Balthazar tumble to the floor throwing punches and pulling hair. Then as if this could be _stupid_ enough, Anna walks in.

_Wait Anna? I thought she wasn't going to be back until the gala._ Castiel thought as she smiled at the two idiots and strolled up to Cas, poured herself a glass of ice tea. Castiel's mouth was wide when she looked at him and pulled her hair back.

"Well hello to you too Cassie, I've been gone for 2 months and you sit there looking like a dying fish? No hello Anna, I've missed you?" Anna said in sarcastic sad tone.

"Hello Anna, how was your trip? What are doing back, I thought you, Michael, Elijah, and Luci were going to be back later this month. Wait are they back too?"

"No no, sorry you have to wait awhile before you see your favorite sibling, Elijah."

"He's not my favorite, I don't have a favorite. I love all my siblings, including my step."

"Sure..." Anna said flatly, making Cas lower his head. "What's going on with gumdrops and butterscotch?"

"Butterscotch is Balthazar, correct?" Cas asked.

"_No the one who doesn't drink scotch_. Yes Balthy."

"Gabriel accused him of double touch, and skipping his turn."

"Did he?"

"No, I watched the whole thing. It's amusing to watch them bicker over something pointless."

"Indeed." Anna hummed watching the two claw at each other. "I showed pop some popcorn... HEY! What's this I hear, you bought your first slave?"

"Yeah. I bought him on impulse... I just wanted him, I like his eyes and there's something about him that makes him seem different from the other slaves. I wasn't planning on buying him, and i don't plan on buying more. I was there and well I knew I had to get him.

"Wait it's a _him_? You like his _eyes_? Details Cas, was he a sex slave?"

"What? No! He's a virgin, like me... But that's beyond the point, it's just not like me to do something like this."

"Oh yeah, that's right. You're all good and stuff, right? You are better us, because you don't want or need a slave. I'm hitting in the ballpark?" Anna asked grudgingly.

"Anna, please. Must you do this?" Castiel replied in almost whine.

"Do what exactly?"

"Make me feel like a bad person, for acting like Dad."

"Well dad isn't here, and he hasn't been here in years. He's MIA. _Naomi_, is keeping it under wraps, so we can spend the fortune however we want. I still think she's Courtney Love, and Dad is Kurt Cobain."

"Who?" Cas asked in his classic head tilt, Anna giggled.

"You are adorable." Anna replied with Cas shooting her a glare.

"Dad's not going to like this when he comes back," Cas retorted.

"Do you think he's coming back?" Anna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Anna, but I.. I don't know."

"Cas... The father you love. You think he cares? You think he'd ask anything of you? You think _you're_ righteous? ... What you're feeling? It's called doubt."

"Anna, I don't know what to do. Please tell me what to do." Cas pleaded, surrendering to her will.

"How long have you had your slave?"

"About 2 days-"

"Two days? Castiel..."

"Want me to tell you what to do? Fine. Go and mess with him, you'll see that it's not wrong. Go see how _righteous,_ you really are." Anna said, getting up and breaking apart the two brothers.

"Honestly you two!? Gabriel, you are 35, act like it. Balthazar, you are 32. Both over 30, Castiel is his bachelor years, and he acts more civilized." Anna lectured, making the two shy away from her. Good old Anna, making everyone feel bad.


End file.
